Ivy Rhodes
Ivy is the younger half-sister of Lucas Straybury, a powerful Demi-goddess and daughter of the God Dionysus and the Human Mutant Violet Rhodes. She is known as the Poison of Dionysus, or Hedera. Character History Ivy was conceived soon after Lucas and the others had defeated Geir the new lord of technology and revolution. Ivy's mother Violet was a human based mutant, who had the ability to absorb energy and redirect it keeping it in the same form as what it was absorbed as. Violet as a young woman, had problems with drugs and alcohol, but when she found her purpose as a hero he put that behind her and became a new woman. Dionysus was enamored with such a woman, and the strain that was placed on him during the war make him less resistant to his base temptation. So Dionysus met with Violet and during their time together, she was soon with child. Dionysus like most gods was able to choose when he sired a child, but Violet's ability allowed her to absorb some of the gods divine power leading to the self-conception of Ivy. Violet via her mutant ability taking into herself some of the immortal energy, it however remained inside her, and like all energy she absorbed it did so in its original state. Her mind, not designed to hold divine energy was unable to process the energy coursing through her, and she slowly lost her mind. While pregnant, she started to drink again, but instead of having a negative effect on her and the child, as a child of Dionysus, the fetus only grew stronger and more robust, leading to more and more madness to swallow Violet as she carried her child to term. So each day Violet drank more and more, took more and more drugs to an increasingly super-human amount, without any negative effects. Finally after a relatively short pregnancy of 5 months, Violet gave birth to the baby Ivy and as soon as the umbilical cord was cut, and Violets connection to Ivy was physically severed, the full effects of the drink and the drugs no longer negated by Ivy's divine protection, caused Violet to die. Ivy's first act was to cause the death of her mother. Ivy was then raised in part by her father Dionysus, and the other Demi-gods in the fold. Ten years of peace followed, Ivy a girl of 9 years had to then enter the fray to help save her brother, her home and her friends. Lucas forbidding his sister to intervene being too young, she set out on a quest to prove herself, even though at 9 she had completed the test that proved she was worthy to gain a title and access to the aspect of her fathers domain that best suited her, as Lucas was the Insanity, Ivy was the growing poison. So at 9 she had done something her own brother praised as one of the best demi-gods about had completed at 16 and no other had done it for years prior, she was rewarded like all godly children with a magical artefact from her father, she was gifted with Lifewinder, a petrified sprig of a fig tree wrapped in Ivy humming magical divine energy. But even with Lifewinder in hand, lucas had forbade her, the Gods were unable to intervene much in this current battle, but council and gifts they could give. Ivy then in rebellion alone made her way to the top of mount Olympus, using the last of her grape juice, she always kept with her for strength, she poured it on the floor making a portal to the godly realm, she entered the power strong against her face, and went out to seek her great-aunt the Goddess Demeter. All the gods had currently given their children weapons of power, but Demeter without a sire in the battle, had yet to give. After a discussion with the powerful goddess of the earth and its vegetation, Dememter wove out of divine energy a hair clip of her namesake, a wrap of poison Ivy and with that, Ivy returned to the front lines and fought side by side with her brother and the others armed with new powers. After the battle was said and done Dionysus revealed to Lucas that ivy was special, she was a child that would save the world, both worlds a human champion and a godly one, she was conceived amongst the strife, a divine battle, infused with ambient energy from birth, now she fights as part of the Infinity. Powers and Abilities Ivy has inherited powers from both her parents, which combine together to give her her main powerset, her dual heritage means her powers run on two Energy Wavelengths at the same time; increasing their potency and . Her mother Violet was an energy siphoner, while her father Dionysus has control over nature magic, this combines together to allow Ivy to absorb and convert energy into whatever form she chooses. Ivy's blood alcohol level is 3 times higher than the lethal dosage(At about 1-2%), a result of her gestation within Violet, but sustainable due to her nature as a Demi-god. And as such Ivy's blood acts as an extremely powerful poison, which can kill most mortals and even harm some divine beings if ingested. Ivy herself is immune to poisoning and addiction. As a child of Dionysus, she has the ability to turn water into wine(or grape juice or even poison), gain a significant boost of vitality from eating grape based products as well as use them to teleport into the fold. As the poison of Dionysus, Ivy energy signature alone is poisonous, meaning anything she decides to swell with her energy becomes poisonous. Her ability as a Siphoner means she can hold much more energy within herself compared to other Demi-gods. Her natural high blood-alcohol level, means she can use her own blood as a conduit or replacement for grape products if needed. Later this grants her the ability to teleport into the fold without having to make a portal first. Ivy has two weapons, the first is Lifewinder, a gift from her father, a petrified fig branch, wrapped in Ivy. Lifewinder allows her to channel and expel life and nature energy in blasts, able to heal and harm. Lifewinder can also morph into a full length Thyrus when combined with Ivy's second weapon. The second of her weapons, is the Clasp of Demeter, an enchanted wrap of ivy gifted to Ivy from Demeter, that allows Ivy access via Demeter to more stores of divine and nature energy, as well as allowing her to use it to age up her body, to that of a young adult, making it easier and more efficient to use all her powers. Ivy has her teen form, about sixteen years of age, which is her semi-default mode, in this mode she is as durable if not more than most of the older demi-gods. In her adult form, about twenty-three years of age, she is much stronger, faster and more durable than even the more of the elder more powerful Demi-gods. While the magnitude of her powers rivals even the Fractal Gods. Maenad Creation Ivy like her brother Lucas and all other children of Dionysus, including Dionysus himself, can create Maenads. The ritual includes the woman (Only females can become Maenads), to have the blood of Dionysus within their system, that once empowered with enough nature/life energy grants them powers akin to a Demi-god, such as increased strength, stamina and durability in a conditional immortality, usually linked to the one that turned them, a resistance to poison and an inclination to madness and heightened emotions. Ivy herself has created two Maenads; The first being her mother Violet Rhodes, who died from poisoning and cellular death due to the gestation of Ivy herself and the high alcohol and toxicity from Ivy's own blood. Violets own mutant power allowed her to absorb the life energy of the coroner that examined her and finished her transition. The second being her girlfriend Dahlia McIver who upon kissing Ivy and tasting her blood was stricken with the immortal divine poison that exists within Ivy's blood. Ivy failing to siphon the poison out of her love, due to it being not dependent on the energy it held, was forced to instead pump her full of life energy using her clasp of Demeter which reacted with the drop of Ivy's blood in her system turning her into a maenad. Trivia * After the incident when Viral attacked Zeus, she teamed up and now fights alongside the Infinity, goes by the name Hedera. * Technically as a member of the Infinity Multiverse, she is the equivalent of a Spina of dark line. Category:Infinity